1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly and, more specifically, to an electrical connector assembly having first and second connectors each including design features for reliably securing the first connector to the second connector and for maintaining the integrity of the connection against moisture.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electrical devices, such as power tools and the like, which run on alternating current and are portable in order to expand the range of use of the device include an electrical power cord for delivering power to the device. The power cord will include a connector electrically attached to the cord opposite to the device for connecting the cord to an alternating current power source. Typically, the electrical connector includes a three terminal configuration in which two terminals transfer the current to the electrical device, and the third terminal acts as a ground contact for safety purposes. As is well understood, an electrical connector of this type is engagable with a standard alternating current power outlet so as to provide the electrical power to the device. In this manner, the power cord can be disengaged from one electrical outlet and re-engaged to another electrical outlet in order to enable the electrical device to be used at many locations.
Because the power cord associated with the electrical device is usually significantly limited in length, electrical extension cords of differing lengths are available such that the electrical device can be used at increasing distances from the electrical outlet. As is well understood, an extension cord will include electrical connectors at opposite ends of the cord which are adapted to be matingly engaged with the connector of the power cord of the electrical device and the electrical outlet so as to provide the necessary electrical connection. Likewise, several extension cords can be attached in this manner to further extend the operating distance of the electrical device.
In many applications, such as in a construction environment, a portable electrical tool is moved from location to location within the range of the power cord and associated extension cords connected to the tool. As the portable tool is being moved from location to location, the cord or cords will be constantly encountering obstacles within the work area. Because the connectors at the ends of the power cords and the extension cords are larger in nature than the cord itself, and because these connectors incorporate a number of flat surfaces and hookable edges, the connectors get caught up on the obstacles and in some cases electrical power is disrupted to the tool because the electrical connectors are separated as a result of the tool operator attempting to pull the power cord to a desirable location. Therefore, the tool operator must stop his work and re-engage the separated connectors. This problem is exacerbated if the tool operator is at a location, such as on a platform, which is distant from the location where the electrical connection is disengaged.
Another problem relates to the ability of the connection between the connectors to provide a safe connection. As the cord is being dragged around in the work area when the tool operator moves from location to location, the connection between the connectors may encounter wet areas, such as puddles, which could cause water to enter the electrical connection area, thus causing a potentially unsafe area against electrocution. This also results in great inconvenience to the user of the tool since it often results in a blown fuse or circuit breaker which must be repaired or reset before continuing work.
What is needed then is an electrical connector assembly in which engagable connectors are rigidly secured such that a relatively large amount of force will not separate the electrical connection, and wherein the electrical connection is safe from infiltration by moisture. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such an electrical connector assembly.